


Crazy How We Are Alike

by NicoSavage24



Series: There is Nothing Stronger than the Boss’N’Hug Connection [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lovers Who Work Together Stay Together, The Beginning of the Boss’N’Hug Connection, a little fluff at the end, baysha, the beginning of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Bayley and Sasha come up with names for their new Tag Team. Takes place days after Bayley and Sasha eventually formed the Boss’N’Hug connection.





	Crazy How We Are Alike

Bayley and Sasha were waiting on their coffee for the long, tiring day ahead of them. But they had time to put the pieces together on their new tag team, looking to start the footprints in a new Women’s Tag Team division. Of all places to start finding a tag team name, a coffee shop is top billing, but they soon realize it’s not easy from the jump.

“All great tag teams had great names. Legion of doom. Harlem Heat. New Age Outlaws. Dudley Boyz.” Bayley tapped a pen on her forehead while her face had a questionable look.

“Divas of Doom. LayCool. Hardy Boys. The Revival. All great names.” Sasha crumbles another napkin and air balled into a nearby trash can.

“How come we can’t come up with one? This is hard.” Sasha’s scratched her head, searching for answers in her mind.

“It doesn’t have to be too hard. We can put our minds together if we can think of one.” Bayley relents as her positivity gets the best out of her no matter what.

“What about BossHugLife? Bosses that love Hugs? Bosses filled with Hugs? Sasha had ideas pouring out but Bayley had no response as she couldn’t find anything to agree on.

“I got it! HugBoss!” Sasha snapped her fingers as another name popped in her mind.

“I think it’s closer to Hugo Boss. People going to think we named our team after a clothing line” Bayley again nodded in disagreement as another effort to find a tag team name is not working so far. 

“Then I’m out of ideas.” Sasha slumped back on the chair, looking defeated.

“Yeah, me too.” Bayley folded her arms and tilted her head while her eyes closed.

“What are we going to do now. We need a name, Bay.” Sasha gazed back at Bayley.

“We will have a name. We just need something to pop in our minds, I just know it.” Bayley nodded her head as she reached out to put her hands on top of Sasha’s.

“Excuse Me, The Boss and The Hugger?” The barista called out the nicknames Sasha and Bayley instructed to put on their coffee cup.

“For now, lets at least enjoy some coffee. Maybe that will get us to think.” Bayley got up to go grab her latte, hoping to not give up the search for their tag team name.

“I hope your right.” Sasha let out a quick sigh as she followed suit behind Bayley as she grab her latte.

A few days later

Fresh from her usual morning workout, Bayley wasted no time and looked to meet up with Sasha as something was brewing. She kept knocking on the room door until Sasha unlocks the door.

“Jeez, Bayley. I could’ve been naked in a flash if you kept knocking on the door like that.” Sasha gave Bayley a crazy look as she appeared to put on clothes in a hurry and in the process of using a towel to dry her hair.

“Sorry, it all came to me when i finished my workout. And I never saw it coming.” Bayley already in a frenzy, had a purple shirt in her hand and she walked into Sasha’s room.

“What are you taking about?” Sasha’s eyebrows furrowed as she folded her arms.

“Remember we watched this special on the WWE network about great tag teams and they mentioned The Rock and Mankind when they won the tag titles.” Bayley remembered when she and Bayley researched and watched a couple of documentaries about a whole lot of tag teams in WWE history.

“Yeah... what’s this about.” Sasha leaned in while still folding her arms.

“It’s the name that the fans got them behind. Why not have a name that defines us.” Bayley unfolds the purple shirt while her back was towards Sasha

“What do you have in mind?” Sasha looked on as Bayley was ready to reveal the surprise. 

“Ta-da!!! The Boss’N’Hug Connection!” Bayley turned around and had the largest, widest smile on her face as she holds a purple t-shirt with the name of their new tag team. 

“I love it. I love it a lot.” Sasha was immediately hooked on with the name and the t-shirt. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and her mouth was opened in complete joy. It’s the name that defined both her and Bayley.

“This totally has Women’s Tag Team Champions written all over it. We are going to be so great. Best part of all this is doing it with you.” Bayley laid the shirt on the bed and puts her hands on Sasha’s shoulders and plants a kiss on her forehead as she looks onto her with happiness.

“You are a genius, Bay. I’m loving every second of this now that we are a team. Just wait until we get some titles of our own.” Sasha returned with a kiss of her own, this time brushing her lips with Bayley’s own.

“No, Sash. We are geniuses. This is what it’s all about. Ain’t nothing stronger than the Boss’N’Hug connection.” Bayley and Sasha embraced with arms on their waist as they both looked down with smiles on their Boss’N’Hug t-shirt, as they embarked on a journey to being the first ever women’s tag team champions best women’s tag team in the WWE, has officially commenced.

Great minds do think alike when your the Boss’N’Hug connection.

**Author's Note:**

> LONG LIVE THE BOSS’N’HUG CONNECTION!!!!!!!


End file.
